Harry Potter and the Last Horcrux
by Super Ninja Nydia
Summary: It's Harry's final year at Hogwarts. After the events of the year before will Harry be able to get over what happened? What does the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher know about YouKnowWho that no one else knows?


Authors Note: This is the rough draft of a story I'm working on. I'm just seeing if the plot will go somewhere and if the general idea is liked. Please pardon any facts that are incorrect at this point. I haven't read any of the books since I finished the sixth book (which was two days after it came out) so some of my facts are a little off. Also excuse any grammatical errors and stuff like that seeing as it's only a rough draft and I find that older versions of Microsoft Word are slightly stupid. If you have a correction or anything either leave it in a review or you can email it to me. My email is public on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters and other things in this story. They are the property of the JK Rowling and I just enjoy borrowing them.

Anyways, enjoy this badly written story!

Chapter I

The Final Ride

Harry had all summer to think about the events which had occurred during the last year at Hogwarts. All through the summer he had nightmare about the death of Dumbledore and everything that had happened before. Not having Sirius to write to about his troubles only made things worse.

He had spent what Harry considered to be his last summer ever with the Dursley's. He was miserable most of the time and hardly exited his room. This bothered the Dursley's none and they enjoyed the lack of his presence.

It was finally the day that he was to go back to Hogwarts for his final year as a student. He was sitting on his packed truck in his room with his finger in Hedwig's cage allowing her to nibble on it. He was not particularly excited about catching the train and spending another year in the castle. He knew that it would only bring back hurtful memories and probably sour his mood even more.

The door burst open and standing there was his massive Uncle. "Have you got your things packed?" His uncle asked in a cool voice. He had feared that in the mood Harry was in that it might set him off and he wouldn't be killed.

Harry nodded and took his finger away from Hedwig.

"Then get in the car." And with those words Harry began to carry his things down into the foyer so he could place them in his Uncle's company car.

On the ride to the train station Harry stared out of the window of the car the entire time. He felt a little better knowing that within a little time he would be with his best friends and his girlfriend on the train which would take them to what he considered to be his real home.

Once he arrived at the station Uncle Vernon dropped him off. Harry weaved through the rushing crowd until he reached the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He felt uneasy doing it alone. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him and then he ran as fast as he could at the brick wall. A feeling that he had felt only a few times before went over him. He was then standing in a mob of other students gong to Hogwarts and their parents.

He looked around for his friends but he could not find them. He thought that maybe they would already be on the train since Hermione was Head Girl and Ron was Head Boy.

Harry took his things and boarded the train only nodding at a few people that he knew. He walled along the corridors until he came to a room that contained Neville Luna and Ginny. For the first time that summer he truly smiled. The sight of Ginny's red and freckles made him forget about everything else for that moment.

She jumped up when she saw him and embraced him with a hug and a kiss. When they pulled away she looked up and down at him and said, "I didn't think that you would have gotten that skinny."

Over the summer Harry was so depressed that he had hardly eaten anything. He was skinnier then usual and had grown even taller.

"This summer was really rough," Harry said tossing his things up into the grates above them. His sat down beside Ginny and greeted Neville and Luna.

"Ron and Hermione will be back soon. They have to attend to their head people thing," Luna said in her mystical voice and looking dazed up at Harry.

"Err- okay," said Harry who had forgetting about Luna and her strange mannerisms. "So, how was your summer Neville?"

"Oh it was fine. I visited my parents a lot and my grandmother got a new hat. That's all." Neville said sounding happy that he had someone to talk to other then Luna.

Everyone in the room then sat in silence. No one really wanted to talk because somehow it would lead to the horrific past year. The train doors began to shut as the last few students scurried onto the train. It seemed that every window in the train was open with students waving out to their parents except for theirs.

Soon after the station was clear our of sight Ron and Hermione found their way to the room Harry was in. when Hermione walked in she took one look at Harry and then flung her arms around him. "Harry you look so unhealthy!" she sobbed and squeezed him tighter. "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been? Sorry that I didn't rely to your last letter. I was just to busy with all the Head Girl business. Have you eaten? We need to get you some food!"

"Hermione calm down! I don't think he wants you pestering him with all that rubbish. The man needs to breath." Ron said trying to pry Hermione away from Harry's neck.

"But I've been so worried." Hermione sighed allowing herself to let go and turning to Ron. "It was just building up."

"Anyway," Ron said turning to Harry and shaking his hand "How you holding up?"

"Okay I guess. I just hope that this year is better then the last." Harry said looking off to the side. "I still can't seem to get my head straight."

"Ah that will come in time. Don't worry about it." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and then looked out of the room to check on the food trolley's location.

The rest of the train ride went well with no disturbances or mishaps. And the group talked of the good points of their summers. As soon as the train began to slow down Ron and Hermione let to go attend to more of their duties.

When the train came to a complete stop, students started pouring out of the doors. As soon as Harry stepped off the train he noticed was his good friend Hagrid yelling out to all the first years to go with him for the usual first year row across the lake. Harry followed the rest of the crowd to the carriages.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville found an empty carriage and as soon as everyone had boarded the carriages began to ascend the slop up the castle.

As soon as the front gates came into sight Harry's stomach lurched and felt that he might cry.


End file.
